megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yuzu Tanikawa
Yuzu Tanikawa (谷川柚子, Tanikawa Yuzu) is a character from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor. Appearances * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Playable Character * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked: Playable Character Design Personaility Profile * Age: 17 * Voice Actor: Melissa Fahn (Overclocked only) Devil Survivor Yuzu Tanikawa appears as one of the Protagonist's best friends, and is on your initial party after the demon outbreak, along with Atsuro. She shows certain signs of affection for the main character, and she tries to be cheerful most of the time, although as the lockdown continues the attrition damage gets to her and she becomes emotionally drained. Before the outbrake she lived with her mother as an only child, her parents got divorced a year earlier but her mom is still miserable and their relationship became strained. Early Bad Ending Desperate Escape On Desperate Escape Route in the game is the Break the Blockade route, in which you defeat Remiel and the military, and break through along with Atsuro and Honda (and optionally, Midori and Keisuke); However this is a bad ending since thanks to this and a chain of events, the demon outbreak spreads through all of Japan, leaving Earth's future uncertain. King of Demons If you decide to go for King of Demons Route, she will leave your party permanently. In Overclocked she frequently says she disagrees with your choice of becoming overlord. If you choose to kill people she will not rejoin the party, instead she and Midori join Metatron to kill you in the final battle. If you decide not to kill anyone she brings Izuna to rescue the party from being lynched by a mob, gets everyone to align with the overlord and asks to join you again. Kingdom of Saints Yuzu decides to follow the protagonist in his quest to become Messiah. Silent Revolution Song of Hope Devil Survivor Overclocked Stats Yuzu has high magic, good agility, low strength and vitality. This makes her extremely useful later on in the game after the party acquires more powerful spells. However, due to her movement range being of 3, Midori, Mari or Amane are often better alternatives. At level 99, Yuzu has 23 strength, 40 magic, 23 vitality, and 30 agility. Trivia *In the Japanese version, Yuzu was called "Sodeko", lit. sleeve girl, by Atsuro due to the kanji "柚" (yu, "grapefruit") in her name, being similar in appearance to "袖" (sode, "sleeve"). Furthermore, the "ko" in "Sodeko" comes from the alternate, native pronunciation of the "子" (su, child) in "Yuzu". In the English version, this was replaced by Atsuro calling her "Yoohoo" , a somewhat mispronunciation of Yuzu, or "Frou-frou" which rhymes with Yuzu. *Yuzu has a similar role in the story as Yukari Takeba. This could be referenced through similarities in her appearance and personality. *Yuzu's COMP is pink. *Yuzu's email handle is YUZ. *If the player chose to kill humans in Overclocked during Naoya/Kaido's route, Yuzu becomes an enemy for the final fight. *Yuzu appears to be an atheist. During a conversation with Shoji in Kanda (4th Day), she reveals she doesn't believe in God and has never been a religious person at all, and actually believes Angels are the reason behind the demon outbreak and the Tokyo lockdown. Category:Devil Survivor Characters Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Characters